<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When our eyes met by Ghostlyfield_Starryflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775387">When our eyes met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyfield_Starryflowers/pseuds/Ghostlyfield_Starryflowers'>Ghostlyfield_Starryflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit inspired by Cinderella and Tangled, Adora and Glimmer knows, Alternate Universe, Around Princess Prom, Basil is a protected mom, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Bow has a big fat crush on Kyle, From a far away kingdom, He also have a good bit of siblings, I'm tired, Kyle has 2 moms, Kyle has a different personality, Kyle is a bit of a tsundere and stubborn, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Kyle, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Semi-Enemies to lovers, The first couple of chapters will take place during season 1, The rest of the chapters will mostly follow the show, Watch me update chapters once a blue moon, Why did it take me so long to write this?, bare with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyfield_Starryflowers/pseuds/Ghostlyfield_Starryflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All that Kyle ever wanted was to go outside the castle walls, but ever since the incident that happened years ago, he's forbidden to leave by his mother</p><p>Until one night, he sneaked out with his siblings to go to Princess Prom, that's where he meets Bow</p><p>Little did he know, that night was gonna change his life together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Kyle (She-Ra), Adora/Lonnie (She-Ra), Angella &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Kyle (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle &amp; Glimmer (She-ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When our eyes met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! This is my first story posted on Ao3 and I'm a bit excited and nervous. I think about this au a lot and I just decided to finally write it out, so yeah! </p><p>I'm open to criticism (Just not too mean)! I made a playlist for this au if you're interested, my username on Spotify is Ghostly_Lily</p><p>Well, that's it, hope you enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle sighed as he watched his siblings play outside through his bedroom window. ‘I wanted to go out’ he thought to himself. Kyle put on his shoes and was about to leave until his door opened. It was his mother. </p><p>“My baby... What are you doing?" She asked him. </p><p>“I want to go outside and play with Camila and Ryan.” He said. </p><p>His mother, Queen Basil, shakes her head and is clicking her tongue. “Baby you know you can't go outside." She said in a kinda lecturing tone of voice, putting one of her hands on her hips. Kyle huffed and puffed up his cheek in anger. “It's not fair! Why can't I go outside while they get too?!” He grumbled as he sat on his bed. Kyle had some tears build up in his eyes and looked at the ground. </p><p>His mother sighed softly. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him, putting her arm around him. “Kyle…You really want to know why?" Kyle sniffled and shook his head yes. She nodded and rubbed his arm in a comforting way. “Well…. A long time ago…. You were almost kidnapped by the Horde during an attack on our kingdom. I was lucky enough to notice a soldier trying to take you while fighting… I-I thought… I almost lost my baby that day,” she explained, pauses for a moment, “And ever since that day… I promise myself that nothing bad will EVER happen to you again…” His mother finished and looked at Kyle. “I just want to protect you, baby… Do you understand?" She asked him. </p><p>Kyle thought for a moment and nodded. His mother smiles and hugs him tightly. “I love you my baby..." she says softly. Kyle leans into his mother's embrace and sniffles. “I love you too mommy.." he replied softly. She smiles. </p><p>There then was a knock on the door. One of the castle guards came in. “Queen Basil, you're needed in the throne room." the guard announced. His mother nodded and got up from the bed. She brushed her dress off and gave Kyle a small kiss on his forehead, she then left the room. </p><p>As soon as she left the room, Kyle took off his shoes and went to sit near his window. He crossed his arms and rested his chin on them, as he looked out at the sky. Kyle took a deep breath and sighed. “Once I'm older… I'll be able to leave this room and go out into the world.." he says softly</p><p> </p><p>“Someday….." </p><p> </p><p>≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾</p><p>“Wakey wakey sleepy head!” Ryan announced, shaking Kyle awake. “Yeah!! Or you’ll be late for brreeeeaaaaaakkkkfaaasssttt!!” Camila says. Kyle groans as he slowly starts to wake up. He sits up and gives them a death stare. They both chuckled, “You’re welcome!” Camila said in a sing-songy voice as she both her hands on her hips. “I hate you both…” Kyle grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“We love you too!” Ryan says, ruffling his hair. Kyle groans loudly in annoyance, “Get OUT!” he yelled at them, moving Ryan’s hand from his head. Camila and Ryan laughs and quickly leave the room. </p><p>Kyle sighed as he fixed his hair a bit. He takes off his pajamas and changed into his regular clothes. Kyle stretches and waked out of his room, closing the door. He walked down the castle halls, yawning. He made his way downstairs, greeted by one of the maids, Haylie. “Good Morning Prince Kyle,” She says softly “So sorry for not waking you up this morning, the twin insisted that they wanted to wake you up this morning.” Kyle chuckles softly and smiles. “It’s fine Haylie, is breakfast ready?” he asked. </p><p>She nods. “Mmhm! The food will be out shortly!” </p><p>Kyle smiles and nods. He heads to the dining room, where his other mother, Maple, and his two younger, Oliver and Mia. Oliver was reading a book while Mia was sitting on Maple’s lap, cuddling up to her rubbing her eyes. She was still sleepy. “Oh good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?” Maple asked as he looked up at him, holding Mia. “I slept well... Until Camila and Ryan woke me up...” he grumbled. Maple giggles. Oliver didn’t say anything, mostly still had his nose in the book. That’s really mostly what he does every day. </p><p>Kyle sat down in his chair and looked out the window, resting his hand on his cheek. It was very pretty outside. The sun shined down and the wind blew, causing the trees to rustle a bit. At least his mom is letting him go out a little, but just never out the castle walls. He sighs softly. Kyle has been meaning to talk with her about it, but it seems like his mother never has the time. He is 17 years old and could pretty much handle himself now. But they treat him like a baby, well Basil does. A couple of minutes passed and eventually, his other mother, Basil, and the twins entered the dining room, sitting down. The food was brought out to the table and they began to eat. </p><p>≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾</p><p>“GUYS! GUYS! GUESS WHAT JUST CAME IN?!!" Camila exclaimed as she ran into the living room, holding a scroll. All eyes were on her. “Camila... Inside voices remember?" Queen Maple said in a soft tone, doing Mia’s hair. “Oh! Sorry mom." she apologized, lowering her tone. Oliver looked up from his book and turned to her. "Well? What is it?” he said a little agitated, "I was about to get to the good part." Kyle looked away from the window, looking at her. </p><p>“Give me a minute! I was about to!” Camila said as she opens the scroll. She cleared her throat and starts to read. “Greetings the royal family of the Kingdom of Evereste, you are formally invited to PRINCESS PROM!!” she announced excitedly, bouncing up and down. “Wait we’re being invited to princess prom?? SICK!!” Ryan says excitedly. Mia tilts her head a bit. “What’s princess prom?” She asked. </p><p>Camila turned to her and smiles. “Well Mia, princess prom is basically a big party with other princesses in Etheria goes to,” Camila explains, “They only host this prom once a decade and different kingdoms get to plan it, This year, the Kingdom of Snow is hosting it and it’s tonight!” </p><p>Mia smiles brightly. “That sounds fun!” she says. </p><p>Camila nods. “Mhm! And we’re all invited!” she says. The news about this prom and the invite perked up Kyle’s ears and his eyes widen a bit. Invited? And... We all get to go? He thought to himself, smiling softly. That means I could go outside! Outside the castle walls. Queen Basil hummed to herself. Everyone looked at her, waiting on what she’s going to say. She looked up, “Princess prom is fun and even though we keep you guys in the castle.. I’ll allow you to go to, but one thing… Kyle… You will have to say here..”</p><p>Kyle looked at her shocked and a bit frustrated</p><p> </p><p>“....What?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>